You'll be mine, and I'll be yours
by poisonnwine
Summary: Spoby fluff because I need it in the depression(of Spoby)times. Just a bunch of one shots. FLUFF is FUN.
1. Chapter 1

Sort of stole this from a rascal flats music video. But, whatever. This is going to be a a bunch of one shots of fluff when I feel like writing fluff. Okay bye.

* * *

"Do you ever think about the future?" He asked suddenly. She opened her brown eyes, revealing the clouds above beautifully shaped into different shapes. They weren't in Rosewood anymore. They took a day trip to a few towns over, Franksteen. It was a small town, a quiet town, unlike Rosewood, there wasn't much chaos that went on there. It was like a release. A peaceful release.

It was a late April day. The skies were bright blue, and white fluffly clouds were scattered around throughout the sky. All the clouds taking form in different shapes, depending on the eye of the beholder. It was a nice day overall. April was usually filled with showers, and humid temperatures, but today was nice. Maybe things were finally calming down. She would be graduating soon, and out of Rosewood. "I guess." She answered. She honestly didn't think of the future that much, she thought more of the past. She thought more about the things that could have happened in the past, rather than the things that could happen in the future. Although, the future has crossed her mind a few times then and there. It usually was foggy though. She didn't know what to expect anymore. "Why? Do you?" She asked curious.

He shrugged. Spencer sat up from laying on his lap. They were on a small field area, it was a hill, and children would go there during the winter for sledding. During the warmer times of the year, it was used for festivals, or family barbecues, or picnics, really whatever you wanted it to be. "Sometimes." He said.

She nodded. What he said, triggered her thoughts to future thoughts. Mostly about Toby. Would they still be together? Did he want to get married? Want to have kids? "Where do you see your self in five years?" She asked.

"I don't really see my self." He said casually. "I see you." He said sincerely, locking eyes with the brunette next to him, who's cheeks were now a slight shade of pink.

"Oh," She said shakily, biting her lip, trying to hold in the enthusiasm. Her future was foggy, but she did see one thing. And that was Toby.

"What do you see?" He asked.

Although she wasn't going to tell him _that. _So instead, all she did was giggle, and fall back into his lap, totally ignoring his question.


	2. Chapter 2

Would You Rather...

"I'm not saying you're stupid, I'm saying the game is stupid. In what situation, would I have to choose being abducted by aliens and living for the rest of my life as their slave, or fighting in a zombie Apocalypse? Both of those things are so, unlikely to happen." Spencer said with a certain confusion and annoyance in her brown eyes. She didn't understand the purpose of this_would you rather_ game. You couldn't win…

Toby had suggested to play this roughly around ten minutes ago. He thought it could be a way to pass the time until Spencer's test scores were supposedly suppose to go up. It was a fun little game, but Spencer didn't think so highly of it all. "You take everything, way to literal." He chuckled shaking his head as he mindlessly ran his fingers through her luscious locks of chocolate hair.

"I'm serious!" She said calmly. "Whats the point of this? You can't win. I don't even think this is qualified as a real game." She said looking at him seriously, while he laughed away.

"There's this thing called fun, thought I could introduce you to it, but I guess not." He teased, which resulted in a glare from Spencer. "I'm just kidding," He grinned. "Not _everything_, is a competition." He told her.

"Well how about this, we could rather play this stupid game, or…" Her voice trailed as she adjusted her body so she was on top of him, on of her knees in between his legs, and her hand on his chest. "We could do this," She says as she meets him for a kiss. "What would," She says in between kisses, "Rather do?"

"Hmm," he laughs against her lips, "Option one sounds fun," He says pulling her closer into him, "But, this is," their lips meet, "nice…" his voice trailed into her mouth, and their lip lock doesn't come to an end by the couple, but this time by three different people who walked into Spencer's room with no warning.

The couple didn't notice, until they heard "Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks, a condom?" by this time, Spencer has practically jumped of of Toby, and landed unsteadily on her feet.

Spencer glared at Hanna, who was laughing away, and by the looks of it, her other friends were holding in some laughter them selves. Hanna always was the M_ean Girls_ fan.

"Um, Hi guys," Spencer said her cheeks flushing a light pink, and her voice more raspy than usual. "What are you doing here?" she asked, maybe with a little to much aggravation.

By now, Toby was at Spencer's side, but keeping a little distance. This wasn't the first time they had been caught making out, so he was almost used to it by now, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. His cheeks still flushed a red, and the room was just filled with awkward.

"Well, we can came by because we were all going out to eat, and you weren't answering your phone, but now I see why." She smirked with a wink.

Spencer rubbed her temple, of course Hanna had to be like this. "Um," She cleared her throat.

"You should go, I have to work in like an hour any how." He looked at her and said in a mumble that only she could understand.

She glanced at her friends, and then at Toby. The game would you rather suddenly came into her head. _Would she rather go with her best friends, and order a plate of fattening chilly cheese fries or make out with her irresistible boyfriend._

"Um, I think I'll just see you guys later, but thanks for asking." She said. She knows she'll get more smack from Hanna later, but she doesn't really care.

"Um, okay," Aria spoke up for the first time she was there. "Bye," Then they all began to exit her room, of course without Hanna yelling, _"You two have fun now, but be safe!"_

Toby fumbled his blue eyes at her confused, "Why did you…" But his question was cut short by her lips crashing onto his.


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you even ride this thing? It's like a death trap on wheels," She comments as she sits on his steps, watching him repair his bike on the early May night. "I mean, what's the point of riding it, when you can just get a normal bicycle? When did you even get this anyways?" She presses.

He keeps his back turned from her, but answers her endless questions nevertheless. "Spencer, it's not that bad. If you know what you're doing, then it's perfectly safe. You also tell me to be careful when crossing the street," He smirks back at her.

"No, I don't! All I say is to look both ways, because everyone in this god awful town drives like student drivers, worse even." She comments. Maybe it was remotely the same thing, but she wasn't going to admit that.

He walked up to her after a pause. "Spence, I think you just need to live a little. You know, going somewhere else other than Barnes and Noble on your Saturday nights." He grins at her, as he took a seat next to her on the porch stairs.

"Are you implying that you don't enjoy accompanying me to Barnes and Noble?" She asks squinting her brown eyes at her boyfriend.

"No, no I love it." He shook his head lightly. "I don't know. Why don't you ride with me on my motorcycle one day?" He proposes, tilting his head to the side. Although, this was Spencer Hastings he was talking to. He should have already knew the answer.

"Ha ha, no." She smiles tightly, "Isn't me staying out late on a school night, living enough for you?"

"You are so lame," He chuckles, shaking his head at her getting lost in her brown eyes. She might be some nerd, whose idea of fun was remotely close to a sixty year olds idea of fun, but she was _his nerd_. And he probably loved her most because of how lame she was.

"Just because I don't ride around on some bike, _risking my life,_ doesn't make me lame." She thought. "It makes me smart, unlike you." She teases with an evil smirk.

"Says the one who lost miserably in Scrabble?" He smiled leaning closer to her.

"You won with the word Goofball, that doesn't necessarily qualify you as the next Albert Einstein, but whatever helps you sleep at night." She tells him, tilting her head, as she stares into his deep mesmerizing blue eyes.

"You do." He says before kissing her lightly.

"Hmm?" She says after the blissful kiss, their faces still brushing off another.

"You help me sleep at night," He murmurs pressing his lips against hers once again.

"You too." She tells him, batting her eyes up at him. She's so close that she can see all the patterns in his blue eyes. The more up close she sees his eyes, the more beautiful they seem.

_So guys, I have absolute no clue what the hell this is. Like it doesn't really have a plot? But, I guess I'll post it on here anyway because um? Just ignore me, I'll be in the corner crying over spoby. Bye~ _

_thanks for the reviews btw. They always make me smile :)_


	4. Chapter 4

All that I am, all that I ever was,

Is here in your perfect eyes,

They're all I can see.

- Snow Patrol; Chasing Cars

Perfection is something that Spencer Hastings always went after, whether it was the best grades, the extremely neat penmanship, or the way she did her hair in the morning; it had to be perfect. She would never leave the house in sweats, or a messy bun; she had to look her best. This was how she was taught; she must look perfect all the time. There was no doubt that she was a perfectionist. It ran through her veins, as well did her competiveness to be the best.

All through her life she was competing with the others around her, whether it was her classmates, the opposing team, or her sister; she had to be the best. She couldn't afford any flaws, she had to be completely flawless. It was a tiring thing to do; always trying to outdo everyone, but the feeling she gets when she misses a shot in field hockey, or gets a B on a test, it's a truly awful feeling. She's not only letting her loved ones down, but herself too.

To most, she's confident, she's seen as someone who doesn't sulk on insecurities, but really her insecurities eat at her. Every little mistake is another failure and the little voice in the back of her head doesn't let her forget it. She can't move on from that tiny mistake; she can't forgive herself for messing up. She was supposed to be perfect, absolutely flawless, excel in everything she does, when she makes a mistake, it's just another reminder that she is a disappointment. Everyone expects so much of her, especially her parents, the tiniest mistake, is enough for them to think that she is a failure. She'll never live up to their expectations, she'll never outdo the prodigal daughter Melissa, but she'll still try; even though she's basically setting herself up for failure. Melissa will always be the perfect one, and Spencer will always be the flawed one in her parent's eyes.

But, in Toby's eyes, she's beyond perfect, she doesn't even have to try, she'll always be the best in his eyes and he doesn't let her forget it. He reminds her daily of how to him, she is his definition of perfect, that no one could ever be better than her, even if they tried. He tells her how beautiful she is, even when her hairs up, and she's wearing sweats (which isn't a lot). He makes sure she knows how wonderful she is, in a way Melissa could never be. He says that the people who discourage aren't worth it, how she'll never be good enough for them, no matter how hard she tries. He reminds her to breathe, relax, and to stop trying so hard to be something, she already is. Somewhere in between all the things he told her, the little voice in the back of her head that reminds her of her failures, goes away. He mutes the voice, and replaces it with his own. So, maybe in Spencer's own eyes, she isn't perfect, but when she sees her reflection in his she's close enough, because everything in his eyes are perfect; he is her perfect.

_i don't know what i'm writing~la dee do da. But um here I guess._

_Thanks for the reviews :) _


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Spencer said clueless, as she picked her head up from the mounds of homework stacked around her on her bed and found Toby just staring at her.

"Nothing," he murmured dropping his eyes down to sketch book he was doodling in. He sat on her red chair, his knees propped up, the sketch book laid out on his thighs. She squinted at him, confused.

"What are you even doing? I mean I'm studying for my midterms, I'm sure this isn't enjoyable for you." She commented, still looking at him curiously. He had been here for the past hour and a half, just sitting there, watching her study.

"I like being here," He told her, glancing up at her for a split second, a small smile on his face. She gave him a questioning look. "Besides, someone needs to make sure you don't over stress yourself to the point that you'll explode."

"I don't think that can necessarily happen," She shot back, rolling her eyes playfully. He didn't say anything back. She watched him so focused on the paper he was writing or drawing on. Now she was curious to what he was up too, normally he would distract her to the point, where she would force him to leave, and that wasn't an easy task to do. She climbed off her bed, and walked over to him, glancing at the sketch book in his hold. "Is that me?" She questions, but of course it was her, she instantly wanted to smack herself across the head for asking such a dumb question.

He nodded softly, "Just a doodle," He mumbled, glancing up at her.

"A doodle?" She scoffed with arched her eyebrows. This _'doodle'_ was better than half of the drawings she had drawn for the art class she took at Hollis, she was more of a painter. She nodded to the drawing, murmuring a small '_can I?' _before Toby handed the sketch book to her. He had told her he was going to work on architecture plans, but he had gotten sidetracked.

The sketch defiantly was of her, she was on her bed, reading a book, papers scattered everywhere. The drawing or _doodle _was clearly unfinished, but it was still amazing. "This is really good," She murmured softly, her eyes still focused on the _doodle. _

"Not really," He mumbled humbly, "But, the model is _really_ beautiful, so I see why you could think that. I tried to give her justice," he said as he stared at her with a grin.

She looked down at him, her brown eyes sparkling, she sat down next to him on the edge of the red seat, gently tossing the sketch book on her floor. "I think you did more than enough justice," She murmured softly, her eyes locked on his.

His smile grew larger as he sat up, so that their faces were inches apart. She moved her hands to his the sides of his face, and gently rubbed the area where his sideburns formed. "Will you really draw me sometime, like not a doodle, like a real drawing?" She asked softly.

"Defiantly," He promised her going in for a kiss.

_hi um idek if this makes sense. I feel like it's poorly written but idk here you go. _

_thank you for the reviews you lovely people, i love you like Ian loves milk, Garret loves M&M's, and Mona loves her dolls._

_um i'm not sure i like this, so sorry if it sucked a lot. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Spencer, come on you never even talk about you and Toby. I just went on for like an hour about me and Caleb, come on. I want to hear about the romantic life of Spencer Hastings." Hanna whined, as they sat at the island counter, in Spencer's kitchen, studying—which meant Spencer trying to study, and Hanna annoying her every two minutes about how boring it was—for their finals. "I mean, like you have been together for like a year and half, and I've barely heard anything about your relationship with him, I mean come on Spencer, like"

"Hanna, you're going to fail this, you realize that right?"

"First off, I'm already accepted into college, so I don't see what the point of any of this is. Second, stop avoiding the questions and tell me!" Hanna demanded punching her fist the counter, to emphasize her point.

Spencer sighed, and looked at her best friend, "I'm _infatuated _with him."

"English please?"

Spencer knew the blond wouldn't know the meaning of the word, considering she paints her nails in English class, rather than listening. "Spencer," Hanna whined. "Okay, infatuated." She repeated a second after. "Um, sounds familiar. Infatuated." She repeated again. "Is it something sexual?"

Spencer gave her a judging look, "Okay, not sexual. Hmm, so like love, right? Or wait, is it in love. Same thing."

Spencer just smiled, _"Infatuated."_ Hanna repeated again, a broad smile "Who would ever think that Spencer Hastings would be infatuated with Toby Cavanaugh."


	7. Chapter 7

Toby Cavanaugh was never one to dance, the only school dance he ever attended to was the one with Emily back when Spencer called him a freak, and he the jocks at his school decorated his locker with the word _killer (_good times) but, things were different now. Spencer called him Toby now, in a sweet little murmur that she only did when talking to him, and he didn't even have a locker at Rosewood Day anymore, luckily he got out of that hell hole a long time ago. So, why was he at a school dance then, you ask?

Well, he was Spencer Hastings' date. She insisted he didn't have to come, but he knew her better than that, he knew she defiantly wanted him there, and he wanted her to be happy, so here he was, awkwardly standing on the sidelines of Spencer's senior prom, as he watched her run around, making sure everything was alright. He admired how dedicated she was, but he knew, of all people, that she needed a break. Spencer believed she had no breaking point, but Toby knew her better than she knew herself, and he knew that if she didn't take a breather soon, the paramedics would be making a debut at her senior prom.

He tapped his beautiful date on the shoulder, "Ahem," he cleared his throat, rolling his shoulders back, to present himself better. She twirled around instantly, but she wasn't smiling, she was actually frowning, and looked quite frustrated to see him.

"Toby, I'm sorry. I'm wasting your time." She said briskly, her hands rubbing on her temples, as she began to walk away. He slightly sighed, grabbing her arm to stop her from walking any farther.

"Spencer," He said over the loud music, trying to get her to look at him. "Come on let's dance." He suggested.

This got her attention. She looked at him, her dazzled copper eyes, furrowed "You hate dancing." She said skeptically, but firmly.

"Yeah, well, not when it's with you." He said, one side of his mouth curving up into a half smile, and offering a hand to her.

A hint of a smile came across her face, "Fine, I guess…I can take a break. But, not a long one."

The danced for a while, to the quick songs, and Toby managed to get Spencer to giggle and smile, forgetting about all the unneeded stress, with his attempts to dance, ranging from the chicken dance to disco moves. She would insult him every so often, and once in awhile she would contribute to the foolishness of it all, and mock his dance moves, because well, Toby Cavanaugh brought out the silliness hiding away in Spencer Hastings.

But, eventually the slow song came in, and all the giggles stopped, the seriousness was all rushing in at that moment; this was her senior prom, they were graduating in less than a week, everything was going to change.

"Toby," She murmured quietly, pulling her head of his chest, and looking up at him, as their hips continued to sway back and forth. "Is _this_…going to change?"

"This?"

"Us. Are we, going to change? Like, do you think we are going to stay together still even though we'll be in two different places?" Spencer asked hesitantly. Truly, she has been very worried about drifting apart from him. He was honestly, the best guy she could ever imagine being with. She loved him.

After a pause he said "We might change a little, here and there, but whatever happens, we'll be together, that won't ever change." He promised.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_hi, guys. Merry Christmas! xx Caitlin_


	8. Chapter 8

If there was one thing in the world, that Toby had to compete against for the hold of Spencer's heart, it was coffee. Spencer fell in love with coffee, oh so long ago, back when she was in middle school, and she was only a youngster with dorky glasses. Coffee was her first love, and her love was still present for it today. Of course, Toby used her coffee love (addiction) for his own advantage. He perfected his coffee making abilities, and made coffee for her almost every day. Whenever he drove her or met her up for lunch, while she was at school, he would bring her a cup of coffee, which would bring a giant smile on her face. As times passed, and the situations changed, he still made her coffee. Whether it was in the morning, or he was meeting her on her college campus after work, he would bring her a coffee. Slowly, she stopping making coffee, all together, and Toby Cavanaugh's coffee was her favorite beverage, but of course she would never admit that…

"Is that for me?" was the first thing she said, her hungry eyes eying the coffee, and her mouth nearly watering. He nodded with an amused smile, and handed her the coffee cup. She drank it down quickly, as if it was candy, and slurped her lips. When she pulled the hot coffee cup away from her lips, she pulled Toby into her in return, letting her lips linger on his as she talked, "I love you,"

"mmm," he murmured, "you taste like coffee." He told her, before kissing her, and wrapping his hands around her hips. "and I love you too," he broke away for a second to say.

"I love your coffee more," she murmured against his lips, the corner of her lips, turning up into a smile, before pressing her lips to his yet again.

"I don't think that's how the game works," he smiled against her mouth, leaning away again for another short second, before meeting her lips again. He felt her laugh into his mouth, and he caught onto her laughter, resulting in him pulling away from the embrace of their lips.

She bit her lip, to hide the grin on her face, as her fingers walked up his chest. "Thank you," She tilted her head with a grin. "You sir, are the best boyfriend ever."

"Someone's in a good mood." He chuckled, looking down at her.

"What? I can't compliment you?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Thank you, my most amazing girlfriend," He played along, although it was true.

"You know, you're getting pretty good at this coffee thing."

"So, I'm not an armature anymore?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Hmm," She pondered, "I guess not."

_as always thanks for the reviews :)_


	9. Chapter 9

i don't own Shakespeare or pll k byeeeeeeeeeeee btw thanks for the reviews c: plus, i have NO IDEA what this is.

He sat their listening to her read poems, and he couldn't compel himself to listen, to actually listen to what she was saying, rather than just listen to the cadence of her voice, and the beautifulness to how she spoke. Every time she would end a stanza, she would pause for a moment, and in that moment, he missed hearing her speak. He actually missed her voice in that short beat of silence. It was completely evident, that he was unmistakably, undeniably in love with her

"Are you even listening?" She asks, glancing up at him, from her cross legged position at the bottom of his bed. He nods, driving his eyes back to her eyes, rather than her mouth. "Because, I mean, we can do something else, if you would rather-"

"No, go on." He urges, which makes her sigh with a hidden smile, and return to the book of poetry she was once reading from.

"Come away, come away, Death / And in sad cypres let me be laid; / Fly away, fly away, breath; /I am/ slain by a fair cruel maid. / My shroud of white, stuck all with yew, / O prepare it! / My part of death no one / so true / Did share it.

Not a flower, not a flower sweet, / On my black coffin let there be strown; / Not a friend, not a friend greet / My poor corpse, - where my bones shall be thrown; / A thousand thousand sighs to save,

Lay me, O where /Sad true lover never find my grave / To weep there."

Actually_ listening_ this time, "That's kind of … depressing," Toby comments, after she seems to be done.

"All of them are depressing?" She looks at him strangely. "I know you weren't listening."

"No," Toby gapes, unable to explain, how he was listening, but not really _listening. "_I just got …distracted."

"By what?"

"…you."

"That doesn't even make sense," Spencer spits bitterly, closing the books of poems, and retreating her feet to the ground.

He sighs to himself, and quickly followed suit; taking her hand in his, and catching her copper eyes, so they lined up with his. "I just…like hearing you talk." He admitted, "you say everything…so beautifully…and I just get so caught up in listening to your voice, that my mind, won't comprehend what you are actually saying. Please don't go, read another one, I'll listen, for real this time." He pleads with her, his eyes filled with promise.

She looks at him for a second, contemning what to do, before she softly says "Fine," and takes a seat, along with Toby, back on his bed. This time their bodies closer, barely rubbing against each other, but close enough to cause friction.

"Okay…" Spencer says lightly, flipping through the pages to find something, "

"Those lips that Love's own hand did make / Breathed forth the sound that said "I hate"  
To me that languished for her sake; /But when she saw my woeful state, /Straight in her heart did mercy come, / Chiding that tongue that ever sweet / Was used in giving gentle doom, / And taught it thus anew to greet: / "I hate" she altered with an end, / That followed it as gentle day / Doth follow night, who like a fiend / From heaven to hell is flown away. / "I hate" from hate away she threw, /And saved my life, saying "not you.""

"I mean… yeah, it's pretty depressing, but that's life…" She comments, with a shrug, staring at his intensified eyes on her, which seemed to be so interested in everything she did. "But, it's tragically beautiful."

"Yeah," he agrees breathlessly after a second, going over the poem again in his mind, letting the brilliance of it all really seep in. "It is. But, not everything is depressing... right now? I'm extremely happy, because, I'm here with you".


	10. Chapter 10

"Strip scrabble?" He questioned, after she announced what they would be playing for the night, and dropped the scrabble box on the bed. "Is that a…thing?"

"Yes" She clarified, sitting indian style on the bed, not to close to him, but not to far away. "There is a lot of stripping games, to be honest." She said calmly, as she began to set up the game that started it all.

You see every night Friday night, the two would make an effort to play some kind of game, whether it was something simple as tic-tac-to or something more sophisticated like, chess, they would play it. "No offense Spence, but you don't seem like some one to play…this." he said shyly, looking up her timidly.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" She snapped, "For your information, Toby, I have played strip poker thousands of times…"

"Why wasn't I invited?" He interrupted, with a sheepish smile.

She rolled her eyes, "Nice try, girls only," She said with a small smile, "Anyways, this way, I can kick your ass, and see it too." She flirted, a sparkle in her eye.

"Oh really, because if I recall the last time we played," He said crawling up to her, and evidentially pinning her down to the mattress "I won." He huskily whispered.

"Well, not this time. You're, going, down." She said taking a pause between each word, to add suspense. Both in sync, they leaned in a open mouth kiss. Spencer's hands heedlessly moved to the back of his head, and tugged on his soft auburn locks.

Spencer broke the kiss first, not for air, which is usually the reason they would normally stop, but to say "I'm going to see those cute little butt cheeks before you can say goofball," running her hands towards the lower half of his body.

"Oh, Spence, don't be so hard on your self, I'm sure you'll do better than that," he said, a smile forming on his lips, as she looked at him dazzled, "You were talking about your cute little but cheeks, right?" He flirted. He knew how to push all the right buttons when dealing with her, and losing was one of them. While most feared to even compete with Spencer Hastings, Toby loved it. He loved challenging her, and getting her all wiled up. Besides the fact that when she did get all wiled up, it was a turn on, she also excelled to her full potential.

"ha ha," She retorted dryly.

He smiled again, placed a feathery kiss on the ball of her nose, and began to set up the game while Spencer got back her composure.

"So, what are the rules for this, said strip scrabble? How are you going to end up wishing you wore more layers?" He asked, smirking at her, with a playful grimace in his eyes.

"You mean, how you're going to end up in, my favorite suit, you own?" She coyly smiled, as she poured out a good amount of scrabble pieces onto the board. "Well sir Cavanaugh, here's how it works; usually, in the amateur's game, they would go with five, but since we both professional scrabble players here, at least I am," the last phrase made Toby let out a single laugh, "then I'm going with the more advanced way of doing things, and using ten. We both have to get at least ten points a round, or it doesn't count, who ever gets least points, has to remove an article of clothing. If the person fifty points, they can put an article of clothing back on, and the other person must automatically take off an article of clothing on top, of the article of clothing they already are taking off. One hundred points, are same conditions, but the winning player gets to choose what article of clothing to come off. If one player gets a triple word score, the other must take off three articles of clothing. Who ever is naked first loses, or who ever has more clothes on, once all the tiles are used, wins." she declared finally, taking seven tiles from the small random pile to start with. Toby mocked her actions, and soon had seven tiles in front of him.

"wait a second," he murmured to himself, "you have more layers of clothes than me!" he accused.

"Toby," she said with feigned astonishment, "Why would I-"

"Take of your blazer, and a tie." he demanded, "I know you still have more, but don't worry, I'll still win." a smirk curled up on the brim of his mouth.

She narrowed her eyes on him in annoyance, as she undressed her self, throwing him the tie she said "here, wear it over your hoodie, I don't need any charity." she directed as he pulled the navy tie over his head.

"Your not getting this back," he said fidgeting with the ends of the tie, "at least not till I get back those hundreds of shirts you stole."

"You said I could keep those! Remember, something about how I look so good in them?" She reminded him, as she she held in a giggle, at how silly he looked with that tied, paired with the rest of his laid back attire.

He shrugged sheepishly, finally meeting her copper eyes "…well, its true."

This got her to let out a giggle, he was making as much sense of Hanna when discussing politics.

"Maybe, you should stop looking so cute in everything I own."

"Want me to wear a paper bag over my head or something? Where are you going with this?" She laughed.

He smiled at her "Not a chance."

After the couple stared at each other, smiling, Spencer quickly realized that this was no time for smiles and love struct gazes. She brought back her poker face, and rolled back her shoulders. "Stop being all cute and gentlemen like, it'll make me feel bad when I beat you."

"Oh, oh, oh," he chuckled, taken back with the sudden change of atmosphere, "Okay, Hastings you're on."

Both flipped over their scrabble pieces, neither's facial expressions changing. Over the hundreds of times they played any type of card, athletic or, board game they never broke expression. This was a serious game for them (more or less Spencer, but pissing Spencer off was Toby's favorite game, which meant he had to win).

"Ladies first," Toby gestured to the board with his hand, his eyes wide, and unreadable.

Spencer squinted at him, trying to figure out the catch. Sure, Toby might be a gentlemen; he holds the door open for you, brings you flowers, pulls out the chair for you, hell, if there was a puddle he would probably, take off his jacket, and spread it across the puddle, so you could walk over it without getting dirty, but this was different. They were playing scrabble, each time they would play, he would win. She's only won twice, out of the dozens of times they played, he knew what he was doing; this was his game. "No, I think you should. I hate that terminology. It's sexist."

"Either way, I'm letting you go first."

"No, thanks." She responded.

With a sigh, he began Toby placing the tiles along the board, where the word 'start' lingered. His five letter word got him a whopping thirteen points, which was good for a first round, and made Spencer gape. She figured he had nothing, just like her, Spencer ended up with only nine points, and was forced to take off her vest. Toby simply sat there with an amused smile, and mumbled "I like this game."

She shot him a glare, before throwing her vest at him, hoping that it would hit his face, and knock that annoying smile right off his mouth. Instead, it fell in his lap, he picked it up, and inhaled her delicious scent. "Weirdo," she giggled from afar.

"How many more times do i have to beat you, before my eyes get the privilege to see everything you're hiding under that blouse and those jeans."

"A few, but tell your beautiful blue eyes, you're sorry because that isn't happening!" She retorted. To this, he threw the vest aside, and they continued with the game.

A few rounds later, they were surrounded by miscellaneous piles of clothing, ranging from socks, to to Spencer's vest and tie she lent Toby. So far, Toby was winning, but not for long…

"Yes!" She shrieked with pure joy, clapping her hands together after getting a triple word score, "Okay, off with your hoodie and shirt, and jeans." She added with a mischievous smile.

"Ah, ah, ah.." He stopped her, "You said if you score one hundred points, you get to choose."

"…but"

"Spencer Hastings, you are a cheat, you got ninety eight points, not one hundred and two! I know you're smart enough, that you wouldn't count wrong, so you're cheating!" he accused.

"But, its a two point difference." She pouted.

But, unlike usual, her puppy dog eyes were ineffective. Toby marked the score as ninety eight, and began to remove his choice of clothing while Spencer scavenged for a article of clothing, for the fifty points she did gain. After Toby removed his sweat shirt, it was instantly on her.

Toby removed his last sock, and then started to undo his belt. Spencer pouted from the corner. Why couldn't Toby be dumb? Why did he have more than just good looks to get him through life.

When he looked up at her, and noticed the new found sweatshirt being rather friendly with her body, he mumbled a "You would….but I'm glad you did."

A angry pouting Spencer, who was wearing his clothing, was the cutest thing he has ever seen. Spencer rolled her eyes before talking, "Well, you know what I'm glad about? Wait, I'm not because your shirt is still on."

"You know, sometimes, I feel like I am just a object to you," he shook his head, with a mock sadness.

"good, you're finally starting to catch on." She commented, playing with the strings of Toby's sweatshirt she was wearing.

"Just for that, I'm no longer going easy on you, you may as well, just take everything off now. Forfeit, it will be less embarrassing for you."

"Oh, you would _love_ that, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would love that. Seeing you in my clothes is one thing, but"

"Ew, okay perv, let's just keep this going."

Toby opted a chuckle, before returning his eyes back to the tiles in front of him, instead of his attractive girlfriend a few feet away. Truly, at this point, he was tired of the games. He was growing impatient, and just wanted to quit the foreplay, and feel her hot skin against his. Although, forfeiting wasn't something he was about to do—especially when dealing with Spencer. She would never let him forget it. Deciding that he had a good idea of what he could do, he glanced up, Spencer was staring at him, awaiting his move. Her copper eyes, determined, and low. He cleared his throat, made the first move, and gathered his thirty seven points.

Spencer ended up only getting twenty four, which led her to taking off her short lived friend, of Toby's sweat shirt, and Toby giggled away at his triumph (and mostly seeing Spencer all pissed off).

A few rounds later, the two were left with not much clothing, Spencer was clad in a blouse, a bra, and panties. While the only thing still on Toby's body was boxes (dammit Spencer, and her triple word scores).

"Looks like I win." He smiled coyly, as he added up the points of his word on the board.

"No, no, no!" She fought, stepping up on her knees, and glancing at the board to make sure Toby wasn't just lying, or something (as if he would). "Ugh," She growled, crossing her arms, she should have known better than beating Toby at his own game. "I hate you." She side glared at the giddy boy on the edge of the bed.

"Come on sore loser, your rules remember? Three articles of clothing? Triple word score?" He smirked, grabbing her wrist, so she would look at him.

She heaved a breath, before cutting her glare, into more of just a soft stare. Truthfully, she had been waiting for one of them to finally win (preferably her, and when I say preferably, I mean it needed to be her) seeing Toby just sitting around without a shirt nor pants on, and not being able to do anything about, was just plain torture.

Well if she did lose, she mind as well, make the best of it, besides, when playing strip poker with Toby Cavanaugh, no one is a loser. Her mouth spread up into a small, teasing smile, as she moved closer to him. Her leg crossed over to the other side of Toby's waist, as she grinned seductively at him, and unbuttoned her white blouse. "I think, these rules, need some alternating." She said huskily, sliding off the rest of her blouse, to reveal her black lace bra.

"Like what?" He breathed, his eyes mindlessly traveled downward, his hands itching to meet the curves and crooks of her body.

She tilted his chin up with a smile, "How, about the winner takes all." She whispered, their eyes reflecting off one another, and their foreheads almost touching. As if in sync, the two dove into the kiss, with full desire, for one another.


End file.
